Fear unto the future
by Oldsong
Summary: This is just the story of one young Padawan leaving on his very first mission. Learning the lessons of his Master while dealing with space pirates , his own failings , and a mysterious Dark Jedi. Set in the past at an unidentified point in time with nothing to do with the Films , or games.


Hello , and good day or evening depending on when you decided to click on this. I'm always terrible at thinking what to put into these little author boxes. First thing I suppose is that I'm very forgetful ,and very **very** infrequent with updating. The first few chapters may come quickly ,but that's because the drafts have already been written. I'm also the type who can think of an entire story ,but will get stuck if I can't figure out how to write that a character picks up a box.

For anyone curious about just when the story is set I'm not positive. I've no plan to have characters from the prequel era , or KOTOR to show up. This tale could be set a thousand years in the past , or just a decade before the Phantom Menace.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Just a fan who makes Lightsaber sounds at random times. 

* * *

**Chapter One**

Outside the reaches of the Republic's core worlds, far away from the planet covered by one giant city, Coruscant, laid one of the sister temples of the Jedi. Its ancient stone walls were one of the only structures on the entire planet. For none other then the order could tame the rapid growth of the tropical foliage. In times of war with their enemies the Jedi could let the jungle hide the entire structure whit in a night. All over the planet they trained both body, and mind. Deepening their connection to which flowed throughout the galaxy ; the Force. Students would either meditate, read, or practice their lightsaber forms. Under the knowledge of the Masters who sat ready to guide the minds of the youth. Those younglings who could be found exploring old paths, playing with many of the jungles friendlier animals, and trying to best one another in what they excelled at.

One of the students sat in deep meditation by the edge of a pool. Jair Tarnack found the sound of water rippling to sooth his worries. At ten years old he had been accepted as the padawan to one of the most oldest Masters ; Sii Pai. The Jedi had a crescent leather head with so many wrinkles it became a habit for many to try to count them. Deep blue eyes tired looking from all they had seen, would reflect Jair as he asked puzzled questions. He wondered how worn Sii's ears were from having heard them before at times. His Master always wearing a large brown robe over his stooped back.

After being chosen as his padawan Jair had left Coruscant to study on this jungle world. For the past three years he had learned under the ancient teacher, and now finally they would leave on a mission! Upon hearing the news he had at first been over filled with excitement. Glowing with the anticipation of the journey into the stars above his head. To see the new sights of other worlds. However as an eager mind raced with an imagination only a child could have of adventure, Jair began to question what confidence he had in his own abilities.

He thought of what could happen on their way. Master Sii would have to depend on him greatly due to his advanced age. Could their protection be granted by the young teenager who hadn't been tested by real life? His lightsaber skills were modest with much needed training . The fear of not being fast enough to deflect a fatal blast sowed a seed of worry into his mind. What if their ship was attacked by pirates? He had no knowledge at all of even the most basic ship defense. What help could he be to anyone as a Jedi with how inexperience he was? Jair had to keep reminding himself that was the point of going on the mission ; to gain knowledge.

Placing a hand against his slim stomach Jair thought about the refection in the pool. His blond hair had gotten shaggy, and the braid signaling his status as a student went down to his shoulder. The thirteen year old had grown a little in height, but not yet the muscle he thought he should have on it. Jair's black eyes closed with a heavy sigh, ' I am ready for this. I'll have the guidance of Master Sii. As well as the force guiding my actions...please let it guide my actions. '

So lost into his thoughts that Jair didn't notice another close in age had sat down next to him. The boy let his friend ponder for a bit before coughing to gain his attention. Jerking from his thoughts Jair turned towards the Kel Dor, "Yes Tull ?"  
It was always hard to tell a Kel's expression thanks to their breathing masks, and eye protectors they had to wear on planets with oxygen. Without the ability to feel another's emotion it would be near impossible. Jair thought that may be bemusement his friend had. It could have also been that anger having figured out Jair was the one who broke his study cube.  
"Oh , Just wondering how long you're going to sit here worrying about nothing."  
"I'm worried about nothing?"  
"Yes."

With a sarcastic smile he asked, "Why shouldn't I be?"  
"Because you'll find out that you have a knack for adventure." , The Kel predicted with what could be called a grin. It was the way Tull's cheeks pulled that made Jair think that.  
"You're expecting a lot from the guy who can't even beat you in saber practice."  
"What's wrong with losing to me?", Tull asked resting his head on his chin.  
"I'm the only person you can beat on this entire planet."  
His friend busted out in laughter at the harsh truth.

Tension left Jair's body as they began to talk. Beginning to joke about foolish things, and trading gossip about the temple. Such as the incident yesterday when a giant worm like creature had jumped onto Master Beck, while in the middle of teaching. How one of the more older Padawans had somehow lost where they had landed their Master's ship in the jungle. If Jair had finally seen his own Master's lightsaber, there were rumors that the alien hadn't used one in a hundred years. Tull talked with reddening cheeks about how one student was in trouble for having hid holovids of Twi'lek dancers in his room. "What! How did he even get one of those?" , Jair asked picking up a small smooth stone not believing his friend.  
"Apparently he found it while on a trip with his Master. Who knows, maybe you'll find a few yourself." , Tull teased.

Flicking the stone it skipped across the pond. Sinking after three hops above the water's surface. "Do you think I'll be up for anything unforeseen?", Jair asked turning the conversation back to his worries. Rubbing his brow with a groan Tull whined, "Why are you making it so hard to cheer you up? Of course you'll be able to overcome anything unexpected!" Swinging his arms out in exasperation the Kel seemed at his wits end. With a soft chuckle Jair quietly patted his friend's shoulder, "Thanks Tull , I know I'm over thinking it."  
Wrapping one arm around another Tull patted Jair's own shoulder, "No problem brother." Taking their arms back the two sat looking over the pond. Not noticing a third reflection in the water standing behind them both.

"Now what is so important for two young Padawans to be skipping their very important training for?" , Jair's Master Sii asked bemused. Startling the boy's into nearly jumping right into the water. Tull shuffled to his feet as quickly as he could without tripping, " Just congratulating Jair on his first mission Master." Bowing at once to avoid the possible extra chores that some Masters liked to add as punishment. The old Jedi master was only a little taller then the two students. His body old with a bent in his back. A face with kind tired eyes full of wisdom looked down at Tull. Jair wasn't familiar with his teacher's race, Aliens with a short head crest curving back wards.

Though he suspected none had a quite as nice a beard as Sii, a shining silver reaching down halfway to the ground. The master wasn't known for being too harsh on the students, but certain rule breakers would find themselves with more tasks around the temple. The old Alien was well liked by everyone for his reserved nature, and sense of humor with things. A few past Padawans have given him a cane, but every time he would respond by bonking them lightly on the head.  
"I'm not so old as to need this!"  
"But Master you're older then anyone on this planet, or the next.", A few more daring would say. Earning them another gentle whack, however he would keep the cane. Adding the gift to his collection of others received by past students. Jair had once asked him just how many he had been given over the years. His Master had replied, "More then there are stars in the sky."

With a grin hidden under his beard Master Sii bowed back, "I see. Please study hard today Padawan as every other day." Tull's entire body relaxed from how stiffly it had been. "Thank you Master Sii." , Looking to his friend with one final nod before leaving Master and Student alone. The old Jedi turned to his Padawan, "Something bothers you my student?" He sat down taking where Tull had been just before. Embarrassed about being found out Jair wished he had managed to keep this hidden. "I .. uh..", His throat tightened now having to tell someone not his age.  
"You uh? I do that sometimes.", Sii nodded his head, "Mostly when Master Taurz asks me for his books back. I always forget where I place them. He won't let me borrow anymore till I pay him back the costs! I swear it's those little chunpas that snatch them up."

A little laugh brought back Jair's ability to speak, and he wondered if he would learn how to diffuse someone's tension so easily in the future. "I'm in doubt of my ability Master. I worry that I won't be of any assistance should you depend on me." Master Sii listened to the youth understanding the young boy's fear. He wasn't the first Padawan to ever worry about this, nor would he be the last. The children who had lived their entire lives with in the safety of the Temples. Suddenly becoming fearful of what being outside them meant. It was good to discover that his student wasn't one of the more foolish who thought nothing could wrong force users.  
"Do you know how many Padawan's I have taught Jair?"  
"No Master."  
"Over three hundred knights whom I've known when they were just like you. Your abilities are where they need to be for right now. Trust in them , learn from my lessons , and let the force guide you."

The young teen hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath. His chest had been tight when listing to the wise man speak. When Master Sii was done he was more relaxed then he'd been for the past week. "Thank you Master. Your words have tamed my fears."  
"Fear like all things in this universe exists for a reason child. Listen and you will learn a great many lessons from it ,but never let it become the deciding factor for your life. For that will lead you down a terrible dark road."  
The Padawan let those words sink a little confused by them. Trying his best to memorize them so he would never fail to recall the lesson. Fear was taught as the one of the easiest ways to fall into the Dark side. A young mind tried to comprehend just what could be learnt from such a dangerous emotion that hadn't been taught by the temple. For a while the two sat in a comfortable silence observing the pond.

"Before any journey it is best to collect one's thoughts, and prepare themselves for whatever they may come across. Both expected and unexpected, however I think you have done plenty of that for today.", Turning to look at his student the Master smiled. "Go practice your forms with Blade Master Lou Nic. You may just need to rely on your lightsaber.", The old man chuckled in a way that Jair couldn't decided if it was foreboding, or just good humor. Not allowing himself to be caught with worry again though. He returned the smile getting up bowing to his Master.  
"Perhaps I will finally learn if you have a lightsaber Master on this mission."  
"If I'm as good as I think my hubris is ; you won't."

* * *

Now I seat ,and wait for all my grammar mistakes to be shown haha. I did go through this about three times fixing any spelling mistakes , odd sentences , and generally anything that would embarrass me. Though I know I probably have a lot of mistakes still anyway. I can only hope that you have still enjoyed this introductory chapter.

*Edit

Thank you very much ChocolateTeapot for taking the time to show me all of my grammar mistakes. Hopefully I've corrected all of them this time, and won't make the same mistakes again.


End file.
